


Next Contestant

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jay and Spinner spend a night in jail after Jay becomes possessive over a guy touching Spinner.





	Next Contestant

They're sitting in a jail cell. It's nothing new, they've done this before, but this time Spinner is a little irritated with Jay. Okay, more than a little irritated. It's all Jay's fault they're here anyway. Spinner still claims he shouldn't be here because he didn't do anything, but the cops tell him to shut up and quit his whining. Spinner glares at the cop nearest their cell and ignores Jay. He's still mad at him too.

“Come on, Spinner. It's not like we haven't spent the night here before.” Jay tries to make a joke, nudging his boyfriend, but only receives a glare for his efforts.

“Not the point, Jay. The point is you got me thrown in here because you couldn't play nice with some other guy, who wasn't even doing anything in the first place, and I'm pissed at you.” Spinner snaps at Jay.

“Excuse me! He was so doing something! He grabbed your ass right in front of me. He deserved what he got.” Jay is the one to glare this time.

“So? He was just playing around. It was a joke and you took it way too far.” Spinner argues.

“Well, playing or not, no one gets to touch you like that except me. You're mine.” Jay reaches out to Spinner only to have his hand slapped away.

“What? I am most certainly not 'yours'. I don't belong to you or anyone else.” Spinner scoots ever further away from Jay on the bench.

“That's not what I meant and you know it.” Jay frowns.

“You did too. You've always been possessive and jealous in any relationship you've ever had.” Spinner says, meeting Jay's frown with one of his own.

“I can't help it that I don't want other people feeling you up. You're dating me, not them, so I think it's warranted.” Jay snarls, eyes narrowing.

“You still didn't have to punch the guy.” Spinner glares at him.

“Okay, not only was he grabbing you ass right in front of me, but he was being a smart mouth little prick, so I taught him a lesson. Big deal.” Jay throws his hands in the air, looking exasperated with the conversation.

“Um, yeah, Jay, it is a big deal seeing as how we're sitting in jail cell.” Spinner points out, rolling his eyes.

“And we'll be out tomorrow morning. No big deal.” Jay says with a sigh.

“There's no winning with you, is there?” Spinner mock glares at Jay, no real heat in it.

“Nope. That's how awesome I am.” Jay smirks at him and pulls him closer, draping an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, well, I'm still not happy with you.” Spinner grumbles, but he curls himself into Jay's side, seeking warmth. Did they really have to keep it so damn cold in here?

Soon, other men join their cell. One is obviously drunk as he sways on his feet and leers at all the female officers, calling out obscene things to them. A redhead finally turns to him and smiles sweetly as she tell him to shut the fuck up unless he wants to face sexual harassment charges along with the Public Intoxication one he's already racked up.

There's one laying on the bench across from them, but he isn't talking, just staring up at the ceiling. Another guy eyes Spinner up and down, grinning lewdly at him. Jay catches him looking and pulls Spinner even closer to him, growling softly in his throat. Spinner lets him, not really liking the way the guy is staring at him as if he's a piece of meat at all.

The guys takes the hint and after one last time of raking his eyes up and down Spinner's body, he turns away from them. Spinner is tired, so he leans more heavily on Jay and Jay glances down at the top of his head and his eyes soften for a moment before he goes back to staring moodily out the cell bars.

Morning came and they are released and they head home in the Civic that Jay shells out quite a bit money to get out of the impound. Spinner goes straight for the coffee pot when they get home, making a fresh pot. He leans his hip against the counter while sipping a steaming cup of coffee. Jay watches him in amusement and pours a cup for himself.

“I'm still mad at you, you know.” Spinner says, a grin on his face.

“Really, now? All I did was defend your honor.” Jay smirks and sets his mug on the counter. He walks over to Spinner and pins him against the counter.

“Yeah, by punching some guy in a club.” Spinner snorts, putting his coffee cup on the counter beside him.

“You know I wouldn't do that just for anybody.” Jay strokes Spinner's cheek and smiles at him.

“Oh, I feel so special now.” Spinner snickers.

Jay doesn't answer, just leans down to kiss him, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Spinner parts his lips and Jay maps out the familiar territory of Spinner's mouth, teasing him. His hands slide down Spinner until they rest on his hips, gripping tightly.

Spinner moans into Jay's mouth and presses against him. Jay smirks into the kiss and begins to walk them back toward the bedroom without breaking the kiss. They kick off their shoes along the way, trying not to trip each other. Jay finally breaks the kiss to push Spinner down onto the bed gently. He takes in the sight of Spinner, face flushed, panting, lips kiss swollen.

He straddles Spinner and resumes their kiss, hands stroking up and down Spinner's sides, making him shiver in pleasure. Spinner's fingers wind themselves in Jay's hair desperately as Jay bites his bottom lip sharply. He soothes the bite with a few swipes of his tongue, making Spinner whimper.

He leans back up and tugs Spinner's shirt over his head, fingers trailing down to a nipple, which he toys with causing Spinner to moan and arch into his touch. He kisses a path down Spinner's neck, leaving bite marks scattered here and there as he saw fit. He reaches Spinner's chest and takes one of his hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking on it hard. Spinner moans and arches his back.

Spinner pulls on the hem of Jay's shirt, making him sit back up to take it off. He throws it across the room and kisses Spinner again. Their pace is picking up and Jay unbuttons and unzips Spinner's jeans, pulling them off of him and taking his boxers with them. He grasps Spinner's hard cock in his hand and strokes slowly, brushing his thumb over the head, collecting the precum.

Spinner slams his eyes shut and thrusts his hips up into Jay's hand. Without warning, Jay pulls away from him all together. Jay leans over to grab a condom and lube from their nightstand. He pours a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly pushes one into Spinner. Spinner hisses in pain and clenches his hands in the sheets.

Jay kisses him again as he thrusts his finger into him as gently as he can. Soon he eases another finger into him, scissoring them. Spinner relaxes his body and moans loudly when Jay finds his sweet spot. Jay adds a third finger and continues thrusting harder into Spinner. He pulls them out and rolls on the condom, rubbing more lube onto his cock.

He kisses Spinner again as he pushes into him, making him moan into the kiss and arch into Jay. He wraps his legs around Jay's waist and moans his name like it's a prayer.

“Faster, Jay. Fuck.” Spinner gasps, matching Jay with every thrust.

Jay growls in response and slaps Spinner's hand away as he tries to stroke himself. “That's mine.” He nips Spinner's earlobe lightly.

“Fuckin' touch me then.” Spinner pants as Jay speeds up his thrusts and changes the angle, hitting his sweet spot every time.

“Come for me, Spin.” Jay groans into his ear, wrapping his fingers around Spinner's cock, stroking roughly, matching his rhythm.

“Oh, fuck. Jay, I'm gonna come.” Spinner moans, tensing as his orgasm hits him hard.

Watching Spinner come, his head thrown back, eyes shut, teeth buried in his lower lip, is sexy as hell and feeling Spinner orgasm around him brings him off too. His teeth sink into Spinner's collar bone as his orgasm crashes over him in waves.

They pant softly, trying to regain their breath. Jay rolls off of Spinner and throws the used condom into the trash. Spinner grabs a shirt from the floor and wipes them both off, pulling the covers over them. He curls into Jay's side, smiling when Jay wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head.

“Maybe I should get us thrown in jail more often if this is how we celebrate our release.” Jay laughs.

“Not even funny.” Spinner rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I thought it was.” Jay smirks.

“Just go to sleep.” Spinner says, nipping lightly at Jay's neck.

Jay laughs once more before they both settle down to sleep for the better part of the day. Maybe Jay defending Spinner's 'honor' hadn't been all that bad after all.


End file.
